Happy Birthday, Harry
by jennaloohoo
Summary: Hermione wants to give Harry a special surprise on hi birthday.


Title: Happy Birthday, Harry  
Author: Jenna Kathleen  
Rating: R - lotsa smut...and cake.  
Length: 2,422 words  
Summary: Harry just turned 26 and Hermione wanted to give him something special.  
Disclaimer: I'm am not JK Rowling, I know what a relationship should be based on. These are her characters, I am just giving them a life.  
A/N: This is in response to a poll posted on delusionalfans, and I saw it and just started writing. I came up with this little smutlet.

-------

Hermione carefully looked around the exit door to make sure no one sees her coming out of the store. Harry's birthday was that day and she didn't want anyone to even remotely guess at what she was going to be giving him.

They had been dating for almost two years now, and she wanted to make this birthday special. After all, he did defeat the world's most feared wizard not too long ago; so, Hermione wanted to do a little reminding of just how alive one could be, especially after seeing, and experiencing, so much death.

After making sure the coast was clear, she quietly, and undetectably, left the store in her favorite mall she had visited many times while in the states. Truth be told, she probably could have made it out of the store with no one noticing her, but Harry had been having her tracked by Ginny to see what she has been up to lately. But today, she successfully - or she hoped - left the woman searching in Africa instead of the Briarcliff Mall in South Carolina.

Hermione quickly walked to the bathroom beside the food court to apparate back to her flat she and Harry shared since leaving Hogwarts. He wouldn't be home from work for hours and that gave her plenty of time to prepare for Harry's 26th birthday. A private time for her and the love of her life to celebrate a special day of life.

Of course, everyday of life is special, but one's birthday is even more special. It is because of them that we celebrate their entrance in our lives. Hermione knew that if it wasn't for this man, she wouldn't be alive today. He was her reason for living, and she was head over heels for him.

As soon as she got back to the flat she took the bag into the guest bedroom closet for use that night and she mentally recounted everything she required. _Candles – check. Food – check. Present – definite check. Food – still working on. I think I got it!_ So she went in search of the menu she had carefully planned for weeks and ran to the kitchen to start cooking.

She laughed as she looked at the menu. Contrary to popular belief, she was a pretty good cook, and the menu she was preparing shows off her culinary talent to a tee.

The chicken and wine sauce, the green bean bunch, the roasted vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes set each other off nicely, and was easy enough so she didn't have to focus too intently on preparing it – allowing her mind to wander, to fantasize about the night to come.

Once the dinner was prepared she cast a warming charm to keep it hot until time to eat, if they did this evening, and reached into the refrigerator for the cake she had ordered for Harry. Once everything was settled on the dining room table she ran upstairs to get the present she bought earlier that day. Harry was in for a shock when he returned home. She just hoped he liked red.

-----

Harry entered the flat a quarter after five, cursing his rotten luck. He had gotten held up in a meeting and totally forgot that Hermione had asked him to be home precisely at five that evening. He really hoped that she didn't have reservations made that had to be kept. It had been a long day, and even though his birthday, he didn't feel like celebrating in public. A nice, quiet night at home is what he wanted, what he craved.

"Hermione, I'm home," he yelled as he walked through the foyer into the living room. Something was tickling his nose, some warm, delicious smell coming from the dining room. He started in that direction before a beautiful brunette literally popped in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"You have two options, Mr. Potter," she teased as she kissed one corner of his lips, "you can choose. Either one or two." She smiled as he gave her the angry face that looked like a goldfish looking out of the tank.

"Hmm, I think I might like to take both of those options, Miss Granger," he laughed as he drug her mouth back to his to end the playful torment on his senses. "Especially if either of the options involves food, I'm famished." He tilted her head back until her throat was open to the assault of his mouth. Slowly, he ran his hands down her backside to cup her full derriere that drove him crazy in jeans.

His desire was evident the way his front was pressed against her belly. Her height disadvantage were soon lost as Harry picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist, bringing her ever closer to his erection.

Hermione gasped as she tore her mouth away from his. The desire in her eyes faded as a devilish glint appeared before apparating herself out of his arms and into the bedroom to get his present ready. "Harry," she yelled down the hallway, "go on into the dining room, I'll be there in a minute!"

Harry did as instructed, all the while wondering what had gotten into the pistol of a best friend and lover. He walked the familiar path into the spacious dinging room where a dinner fit for a king awaited the two of them. Candles automatically lit themselves as he snapped his fingers. The meal smelled delicious, and he knew that Hermione had done this especially for him – with that thought, and his current state of arousal, his love for her grew even more.

Never in life had he imagined that his bookworm, best friend would become his entire life. The love he had for her grew in leaps and bounds daily, and if he had his wish, she would be his wife before long. He didn't want to wait any longer to marry her; he couldn't imagine what a life without her would be like.

He heard footsteps coming from the bedrooms and he waited while Hermione came to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Her kisses were the sweetest things; chocolate couldn't even compare to her taste. She smiled slyly at him as he helped her scoot her seat under the table. Once she was settled he quickly seated himself and removed the warming charms off the dinner.

"Oh, I almost forgot something," Hermione said as she got up and pulled a bottle of 1980 chablis from the refridgerator, and grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinet before seating herself back down at the table. "I propose a toast to you, Mr. Potter. To your birthday. May the next 26 be more uneventful than the first," she giggled as Harry laughed out loud. Of course it should be, he wasn't being chased anymore, and his life wasn't in danger as it was previously with Voldemort on the loose.

"Oh it better be," he replied, "it better be." Harry leaned over to kiss Hermione again and once she relaxed into the kiss he allowed his tongue to wonder into that glorious mouth she had. Her taste was uniquely her, a mix of peppermint, raspberry, and chocolate rolled into one. His hands roamed down her sides to her hips, around front and up to cup her breasts. So this wasn't appropriate dinner behavior, screw it, it had been too long since he had her where he wanted her.

Harry picked Hermione up from her chair and sat her on his lap to where her bottom was placed right his growing member. And Hermione's soft moans told him that he wasn't the only person in the room feeling desire spinning out of control. He growled as he lifted her into his arms. With a quick thought he quickly cleared the table to where the dinner dishes were on the counter with yet another warming spell on them.

Harry sat Hermione on the table and quickly – deftly – removed her shirt from her supple body. The second he let his eyes travel down her, they bulged at the look of the contraption she was wearing. He couldn't quite call it a bra, but it was uniquely the sexiest things he had ever seen in his life.

The red lace garment she wore accentuated her breasts like nothing he had ever seen. Her hands started working from his collar to the tail to pull it up over his head while he stared at her. Soon, without his realizing, she had him mostly undressed except for taking off his shoes, pants, and boxers. His breath accelerated as she took hold of his manhood and slowly, gently, started moving her hand from the base to tip.

Harry growled as he took his hands from her shoulders and surely unbuttoned the snap and zipper of her jeans. She let go of him to help herself raise her hips off the table so he could pull her jeans off, but he stopped breathing altogether as he saw the skimpy pair of knickers she was wearing. Red lace, like the brassiere, but with a barely-there triangle in the front and two pieces of string attaching them to the back. And with one look at her femininity he knew that these were the 'crotch-less knickers' all the guys on the team talked about.

He had died and gone to heaven.

Barely three seconds later Harry had shed the rest of his clothes and wrapped Hermione's legs around his once more and his manhood was placed at her entrance that only he had been allowed access to.

Harry bowed his head to her chest and placed openmouthed kisses to the swells of her breasts, and then he took her nipples into his mouth through the lacy fabric of the thing she was wearing. She squirmed in his arms, willing to impale herself onto his erection. Harry laughed as she moaned a curse word, she never had such language until they started making love; he must have been a bad influence on her words because she smacked his bottom, making him sink a little into her.

They both groaned as they both fought to start the act that would allow them to go over the edge together, but neither wanted to make something so good, so right, end so suddenly; so they both took their time, kissing, caressing, touching.

All too soon, Harry knew that if he didn't get inside Hermione that he would die. Making love to her had been magical since the first time, and each time since, their coupling had caused feelings like none other. He loved her, he knew that – they both knew that – but their love grew each time they, as Hermione liked to call it, fucked.

Hermione's impatient growl and bite on his neck drew Harry out of his stupor. He then joined Hermione on the kitchen table and slid into home. Her inner walls stretched to accommodate him, and soon she was moving her body, trying to get him to retreat and enter her again. He soon took the message from her, and started to move against her, making himself enter and leave her sweet heaven he craved completion in.

Passion mounted the two as they continued to please each other. And all too soon, Hermione's inner walls clenched Harry's erection as she shuddered and fell limp against his arms on the table. Harry entered her two, three, four more times before he grew stiff and emptied his seed into her.

Soon afterward, Harry apparated both of them into the bedroom where the blankets were already turned down. Hermione was still panting against him, and Harry was quickly recovering from the best thing he had ever experienced. Hermione quickly caught on and rolled Harry onto his back where she straddled his thighs and placed her arms on either side of him.

She smiled at him and leaned up and whispered "Happy Birthday" in the sexiest tone he had ever imagined before sliding down the length of him and slowly raising up again just to sink back down. Harry's hands came up to rest on her waist as he 'helped' raise her up and down his shaft, creating even more stimulations than just minutes before.

Hermione's speed kept increasing as she got closer to the brink of no return, but she refused to allow her body the pleasure it craved until Harry grew even harder inside her and emptied himself out once again. And once she followed him over the cliff she collapsed against his toned chest.

Harry gazed up at the woman lying on top of him and he smiled. This is where he truly belonged. He conjured up the box he bought that day at lunch, and opened it carefully so that Hermione wouldn't notice him making any movement. He brought it up to rest on his chest, right in front of her face, so that she'd see what lie inside.

Harry's heart stilled as Hermione stiffened against him and started to cry. This surely wasn't the way he wanted to propose to her, but lying here with her in his arms, everything seemed right. Hermione went limp against him and continued crying as she nodded profusely against him. Then before he could ask what the nod meant, she grabbed the box, took out the diamond from inside and placed it on her left ring finger.

"I love you," she said. He didn't doubt her, the love she had for him shone right through from her heart to her eyes. Not denying him any of the feelings he was wanting from her. He leaned up and kissed her before maneuvering her to where she was laying beside her, and said, "I love you, too, Mione."

For what Hermione wanted to be the best day for Harry, it became the best day for the both of them. Harry got his wish, and Hermione got her heart's desire.

But it wasn't until later that evening when they were finally eating the dinner she prepared, did Harry ask what the two options were. Hermione simply smiled and told him that it didn't matter now, because he got both at the same time. Dinner and his present.

Hermione then ran and giggled as Harry chased her back into the bedroom with a giant piece of chocolate cake. He proved to her that he could have her and his cake at the same time.

Chocolate was never more erotic.


End file.
